Closer
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Sequel of Blue Eyes and Rain Clouds. The Chthonian Blades have returned home to train for the upcoming tournament in Russia. However Akito finds himself becoming closer to Lilia and doesn't know how to deal with his new emotions. Is his love unrequited?
1. Remember the Rain

**A/N: Welcome guys to the sequel of "Blue Eyes and Rain Clouds"! I know this is technically an OC/OC fanfic, but there will still be some Kylie/Max as well. So please read and review!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Distant thunder rumbled in the night. One visible midnight black orb flickered open not even a moment later, and Hajimari Akito sat up, panting heavily as the nightmare played across his mind. He could still hear the sound of the tires squealing, of the crunching of metal as the two cars made impact, and the sound of shattering glass. He could almost feel the hot, sticky and the shearing pain from the side of his face hidden behind his ebony locks.

"Damn… that was way worse than usual…" Akito panted, closing his eye and pressing the heel of his hand over it. "Why was Lilia there this time? Why did she…" He trailed off, unable to continue that sentence.

Why had she been in the same accident that had taken the lives of his parents in that nightmare?

Standing up, Akito crossed his silent bedroom and opened the curtains, looking out at the rain cascading from the heavens down upon Venice, Italy. It had been a few weeks since the Chthonian Blades had returned home, having spent the first month of their summer competing in a tournament that in the end they had lost. Since they had come back, Akito had been looking at the world with a different perspective than before.

The reason: his teammate and close friend, Lilia Adams.

Lilia was… something special entirely. She was warm, she was funny, she was loyal, and she was kind. Not too many people still held the innocence and the care that her heart did in this world. It was one of the many reasons Akito admired Lilia.

However, recently he had been questioning a lot of things when it came to the curly brunette. Things he shouldn't have thought of in the first place when it came to her. Lilia was supposed to be his friend, like a little sister to him just like Kylie and Bella, but deep down he knew he didn't think of her like that.

However, that didn't stop him from thinking of the first night that Lilia crept past his barriers…

It had been raining. Not a thunder storm, just a storm. Kylie and Lilia had just returned with them from New York, where they were recruited to join the Chthonian Blades in place of Kris and Blaine. Bella was coaxing Kylie, having just discovered the young girl's fear of rain, and Lilia had disappeared outside of the apartment.

Akito had found her a block away at the park, just walking through the rain. He had stopped her, asked her what she was doing. Her reply had been simple.

"_I'm dancing in the rain…_"

He didn't understand. Most people there age wouldn't do something as carefree and child-like as dancing in the rain. However, Lilia was different.

So very different…

Lilia had then told him about her mother, Lea, and about how they danced in the rain when they were younger. She then asked about him, if he ever played in the rain.

"_When I was very small… my mother used to take walks in the rain. She loved the smell, the feel of it. I used to love seeing her smile in the rain…_"

And then, that was the first time Lilia smiled at him, revealing her sparkling white teeth. Her lips didn't just smile, but her eyes did as well. Soft green eyes that were benign and beautiful.

It was the first time Akito found himself smiling at someone other than Bella, who had been his best friend ever since he moved to Venice. Her grandfather and his Uncle Keisuke had introduced them, and they had been close ever since that day.

Only, Bella didn't make him feel warm like Lilia did…

Akito closed his eyes, coming out of the memory. "I need some tea." He finally said to himself.

He crossed the room, his footsteps soft and silent as he opened the door of his bedroom, and slipped down the hall.

_Better not wake up Lilia and Kylie…_ Akito thought as he passed the door to the bedroom the two stepsisters shared.

He headed into the kitchen, taking some teabags and putting them in place of the coffee grounds in the coffee maker, pouring in a pot of water, and switching the machine on. He turned to open the fridge to see if there was anything for him to nibble on, and jumped as the light illuminated the island of the kitchen, where Bella was sitting and sipping a cup of coffee.

"What are you doing up?" Akito whispered.

Bella forced a smile, "Couldn't sleep."

Akito sat down across from her, "Same here. Insomnia?"

"Yes… Nightmares?"

"_Hai_… only this time it was different."

"How so?"

Akito was quiet for a moment, "Lilia… she was in the accident this time."

Bella lowered her hazel-brown eyes. "I wonder why…" She glanced up at him from under her blue-violet bangs.

He avoided her gaze and got back up, pouring himself a mug of the tea, and adding two table spoons of sugar before stirring it. He then sat back down and took a sip, trying to ignore the knowing stare his Italian best friend was giving him, but it was no use.

"You know why, Akito."

"…"

"Akito, quit trying to hide it. Ever since Michael kissed her and has been hitting on her, you've been acting different around her. You like her, admit it."

_Great, now Bella can see right through me… Dammit all to hell._

"Admit it, Hajimari, you know that I can see your emotions though you try to hide them."

"Shut up, Bella."

Bella glared at him, "Don't take that tone with me, _boy_."

Akito sighed and hung his head, "Bella… you know that I… don't know _how_ to be close to anyone again… I don't want to lose anyone like I lost my parents…"

"You're close to me…"

"Only because I've never had to adjust to you being in my life. You were there the moment my memories came back and were already familiar. Kylie and Lilia… they aren't. I've had to learn to do things that don't offend them."

"Mainly Kylie…"

"Yeah…"

Bella was quiet, "Why haven't you showed them…?"

"It would make them uncomfortable. I don't want to."

"Akito… if you hate them so much, why don't you take up your uncle's offer?"

"Because then I wouldn't have the reminder that I do of my parents. I need this reminder, Bella; I can't just get rid of it. The only reason I hide it is so that people aren't uncomfortable by my appearance. You still cringe slightly every time you get a glimpse of them."

Bella chewed the inside of her cheek, "I'm sorry…"

Akito gave her a small smile, "Don't be." He drained the rest of his mug. "It's almost dawn… Ky and Lil are gonna be up soon."

"Yes, Kylie has been an early bird so that she has more time to talk to Max."

"Being away from him is hard… but she's dealing. Gotta admit I'm impressed of how strong Kylie actually is."

Bella smirked, "Told ya she was as strong as Kris."

"Hey, aren't you and Kylie taking our blades to Blaine today?"

"Yeah, he has us scheduled in to fix Luca and Justin and check on Sasha and Ichigo." Bella then finished her coffee, "I want you to review our flaws from the tournament videos that Kenny sent us."

"Why?"

"We need to fix our flaws for that tournament in Russia."

"Are you really serious about entering that?"

"Uh, yes. I want to beat Tala this time."

Akito sighed, knowing he would _never_ understand Bella and Tala's relationship.

"I'm going to go and get some work done." Bella stood up and reached over to ruffle Akito's hair. "Later."

"Later, Bella…"

Akito watched as she left the room before he sighed again, propping his head up in his hand, and staring down at counter.

_Everything started in the rain… will it end in it as well?  
_**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ETP: And so concludes the opening of "Closer". Please review, no flames.**


	2. Dangerous

**A/N: So, here's chapter two… I was conned into working on it.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"We'll be back in a few hours!" Bella called as she and Kylie headed to leave.

"Say hey to Blaine for me." Akito replied from the couch.

Bella nodded, "Get to work on those videos. _Ciao_."

The door shut behind them and silence filled the apartment. Lilia nervously watched Akito out of the corner of her eyes from the kitchen. It had been a long time since they had been left alone together, and she couldn't stop the nerves from tying her stomach in knots, or from her face from burning unpleasantly.

"Hey, Lil, help me with these vids, will ya?"

"O-Okay!" Lilia practically shouted.

Akito paused and gave her an inquiring look, "Okay… are you feeling alright?"

Lilia cleared her throat, "Yeah, yeah! Course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" She then nervously laughed, resulting in the Japanese boy to continue to stare at her with mild concern. "L-Let's just go work on those videos! Where are they?"

"My room. We have to watch 'em on the computer. Our DVD player won't play the software that Kenny sent us." Akito then explained. "C'mon."

The brunette followed him, tripping over her own two feet, and knocking into his back. Akito quickly grabbed her wrist, preventing her from spiraling to the ground, and Lilia's face turned bright pink as she stared up at his face. A few moments his visible cheek turned pink as well before he released her and quickly turned on his heel, heading for the door at the end of the hall that was across from Bella's room.

_I've… never even seen Akito's room before… and we've been living together for almost three years over the summers… _Lilia realized as Akito opened the door.

His walls were as white as snow, which surprise Lilia, who was expecting black, and had a blue Japanese style border. The farthest wall hidden slightly behind deep blue curtains was a floor-to-ceiling window. Akito's bed was a simple twin bed with a navy comforter that looked to be silk, and the pillows were also deep blue, and was against the wall closest to the door.

On the other wall was his computer desk, which held different sections and levels to hold his books and different pieces of equipment that looked like a computer geek, or Kenny's, dream desk. He had a desktop system along with a laptop that he used while on trips. A large walk-in closet caught her attention.

"Aw, you have one of those baby Japanese trees!" Lilia giggled, leaning over the nightstand.

"Bonsai tree." Akito corrected, before he pulled out a lawn chair from his closet and set it beside the large, black leather desk chair. "We got about three hours of videos here, Lil, we need to get started if we want to have any fun at all."

Lilia was too busy poking around his room in an awed and intrigued manner.

"Hehe… Emo-Nerd." She giggled, playing with a few of his action figures from various animes, and then thumbing through his collection of manga and D&D books.

Akito sweatdropped slightly and lunged from the chair when she went to open his closet. Lilia blinked and felt heat rise in her face as his hand suddenly was over hers, ceasing her from pulling open the door.

"Lia, you're getting special treatment. Not even Bella is allowed in my room that often. Do _not_ ruin this by being nosy."

She pouted, "Aw, come off it, Akito. Whatcha hidin' in there?" She grinned in a teasing manner, wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

Akito stiffened and suddenly his midnight orb was narrowed on her. Lilia's smile vanished and she went straight faced before flopping down into the lawn chair, pausing to wonder why he even had one in the first place, before she pushed that thought out of her head. Lilia squeaked as Akito abruptly picked her up by her underarms and plopped her down in the more comfortable desk chair.

"You're in my seat." He said quietly.

Lilia blinked, cocking her head to the side, and blushing faintly a moment later.

_He gave up his desk chair for me…_

Akito reached up and grabbed a tumbler of CDs that had Kenny's neat labels on them, before he opened the CD drive and placed in the first disc. Lilia blushed as Akito leaned across to adjust the volume of the speakers, also grabbing two notepads and pens, tossing one in Lilia's lap. He then sat sideways in the chair, leaning slightly on Lilia's chair, and he watched to catch flaws.

"Um, Akito?" Lilia said softly.

"Hmm?" He replied, his voice distant as he watched the screen.

Lilia took a deep breath, "I… um… overheard you talking to Bella this morning…"

Akito stiffened slightly and put his pen in his mouth before reaching over and hitting the space bar, pausing the video, before he glanced at Lilia out of the corner of his dark eye.

"And…?"

She started to fidget, twisting her hands nervously in her lap, and her chocolate curls cascaded like a curtain to hide her blushing face.

"I… just wanna know _what_ exactly you two were talking about…"

"What do you mean?"

"About… hiding something that would make Ky and me… uncomfortable."

Akito couldn't help but want to release a sigh of relief. He had thought she was talking about her overhearing Bella getting the fact that he liked her out of him. Akito then stiffened again a second later.

"Lilia, don't."

"But I want to know! How come you always tell _Bella_ everything, but you won't let Ky and me in too?"

Akito glared at her, "Oh, yeah? Like you're one to talk. Do I need to remind you that Kylie and you never told us, the ones you've been living with for almost three years now, that you two are stepsisters?"

Lilia fumed and crossed her arms stubbornly, "We were having problems!"

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't want to show you!" Akito snapped. "It's my business, my past!"

There was a moment of silence between them.

"Does it have something to do with your parents' deaths…?"

Akito stood up, grabbed the back of the chair, and wheeled it toward the door. Then, rather rudely, he tilted it forward and sent Lilia flying out onto the hallway floor. She scoffed and released a frustrated growl as Akito slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Akito! Let me in this room, or I'll… I'll…" She bit her lip and kicked the door, "I'll knock it down!"

She got a snort and a, "You? You're barely 5'1" and barely weigh a hundred pounds!"

"I know how to use a hammer… and a screwdriver!"

"Try and it and see what happens next, Adams!! Or should I say _Logan_?!"

Lilia screamed and stomped down the hallway and into her room next door, slamming the door behind her as well. Akito listened to the sounds of Lilia throwing various belongings against the walls that separated them; with each object connecting his desk shook a little. After a few more minutes of incoherent insults and screams from the American girl, Akito finally heard Lilia huffily turn on her Cascada mix, singing along with "Dangerous" and he sighed deeply.

"'Don't know anything about you. So close, just a touch away. Your love hits me like no other. They say I'm a true believer, I know something's taking over now. I wanna run but I don't know how. You just crossed my border now, just a kiss away. Give me a break, I'm melting away, you're so dangerous or is it too late? Gotta know what's on your mind.'"

He got up from the desk, shaking his head, and pacing the room, still hearing Lilia's voice mingled with Cascada's.

"'I'm out of control cause you want it all. You're so dangerous, my biggest mistake I'm blinded by your eyes… Dangerous… I'm out of control… Don't you push it to the limit cause you know I'm hungry for your touch, no doubt, I wanna be your lover. They say, just a pretender. I know something's taking over now. I wanna run but I don't know how, you just crossed my border now, standing face to face. Give me a break, I'm melting away. You're so dangerous or is it too late? Gotta know what's on your mind.'"

_Give it a rest, Lilia… I can't tell you…_

"'I'm out of control cause you want it all, you're so dangerous. My biggest mistake, I'm blinded by your eyes… Dangerous… I'm out of control cause you want it all. You're so dangerous, my biggest mistake, I'm blinded by your eyes…'"

Akito shook his head again and finally just grabbed his MP3 player, putting on his headphones, and blaring out Lilia's Cascada with the song "Bleach" by SNoW. He paused as he saw the mirror hanging on the wall over his bed beside the posters of his favorite Japanese and American musicians.

"I can't…" He whispered. "You just wouldn't be able to look at me… like _this_."

He brushed his bangs back away from his face. Burns and scaring marred the normally hidden side of his face, a deep scar trailing from his hairline and across his eye, stopping at his cheekbone. Akito sighed and released his hair, it falling back into place, hiding the side of his face from the eyes of the world.

He didn't want their pity, didn't want to see the discomfort in their eyes. It was the only reason he hid his appearance in the first place. He never wanted Lilia to see him this way.

She would scream and run…

And that's the last thing he would ever want from her.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ETP: Yay, and update! Hopefully I get some more reviews.**


	3. Forgiveness

**A/N: Okay, trying to think of other things to do for the chapters. This is one of those, I write whatever pops into my head kinda stories (sigh) Please review. Now flames.**

**Disclaimer: (forgot it last chappie) I don't own Beyblade, the characters, or anything other than my OCs.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Just what in the world did Lilia do to this poor guy?!"

Bella and Kylie both sweatdropped as Blaine Keith looked up, the goggles he was wearing magnifying his pale brown eyes intensely, and reminding Kylie of some sort of insect. She side-stepped behind her captain, who smiled slowly as the older boy raked his hand through his fluffy and short emerald hair. He was wearing a black turtle-neck t-shirt with a dark green vest and camo cargo jeans.

"Luca's all fixed, and I gave Sasha and Ichigo a little tune-up as well." Blaine then said, pushing the box that held the three Beyblades across the work table. "Hey, Bells?"

Bella sighed, rolling her eyes at the nickname that both Blaine and Kris insisted on calling her, even after all these years.

"Yeah, Blaine?"

"Added a little somethin' special to Luca." He grinned, pulling his goggles up, and letting them rest on his forehead. Blaine rubbed his nose and gave her a goofy grin, "New speed boosters and along with more durability around the rim."

Bella grinned and picked up her new modified blade, "Thanks, Blaine! With Luca upgraded, I'll beat Tala for sure in the tournament!"

Blaine paused and then said, "You're going to the tournament in Russia next month?"

"That's right! And this time the Chthonian Blades intend to take home the gold!" Bella cackled evilly, resulting in Kylie to side-step away from her this time.

Blaine smiled and then pulled his goggles back down, turning on the bright light, and picking up some tools. Kylie paused and pulled out her phone, which had suddenly vibrated, and sweatdropped at the text she had just received from Lilia.

"Hmm?" Bella suddenly glanced over at the shorter girl. "What's up?"

Kylie gave a shaky laugh, "They're fighting again." She quickly replied to the list of insults that Lilia had dubbed Akito, telling her to calm down and explain what happened. A few moments later, Kylie had the full story. "Apparently they were working on the videos, and Lilia just wanted to know about..." Kylie paused and frowned, "About something that Akito's been hiding from us about him. What does that mean?"

Bella suddenly avoided looking at Kylie completely.

"Bella, what's going on? What's Akito hiding that you know?"

"I'm sorry; Kylie, but I can't tell you. I promised Akito…"

Kylie sighed and gave up. If there was one thing that she knew about Bella other than the fact she was always willing to try, it was that if she made a promise she kept it, no matter what. Blaine glanced up at his former captain, before looking down at the various pieces of Lilia's blade on the table.

"Hey, Kris, I need you to bring me my box of spare parts!" Blaine called out.

"Okay!" a soprano tone replied from the backroom of the small Beyblade Repair Shop.

Bella looked around the small store, "So… looks like you two are doing well."

Blaine nodded, "We actually like fixing blades than blading with 'em. Dunno why, it's just… we get along better now." He blushed faintly, "Brought us closer together.

"Aw! Are you tellin' me that l'il Blainy and Krisy are an item?" Bella teased.

Just then the curtain from the back was pulled back and Kris Richards entered the room, carrying a box underneath her arm. Her copper hair was worn to her waist with a high half-ponytail on the top of her head, which hung to the left side. Her eyes were a bright shade of raspberry pink. Kris wore a pink v-neck top that showed her midriff, black skinny jeans, and pink boots.

Kylie blinked and whispered, "How is it that _she_ was a blader? Doesn't she seem… too normal?"

Kris chuckled, "Never judge a book by its cover. I mean, sure, I'm the captain of the cheerleading team and all, but honestly I rather liked destroying my enemies… especially if they're cute boys." She winked and giggled.

Blaine's face fell, his pride hurting as he pouted and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, totally see how much she loves me…" He muttered.

Kris blinked and placed the box down on the counter, wrapping her arms around him, and pressing their cheeks together. "Aw, don't be like that Blaine. You know you're the only cutie that I need and want."

Blaine blushed and grinned goofily, giving a nervous laugh, especially when Kris pecked him on the cheek before she turned to her former-captain and her replacement.

"So, you're competing in the new tournament?"

"Of course!" Bella replied at once. "We aren't gonna lose this time!"

Kylie looked down at her phone again, "Bella, we really better speed things up… otherwise Akito's gonna end up bits and pieces in the dish washer." She said wearily.

Bella glanced at Blaine, who was intently working on the last blade. "How much longer do you suppose?"

"Blaine will have it done in at least forty minutes." Kris replied, having faith in her boyfriend.

"Kylie, go call Max." Bella then ordered.

Kylie jumped but complied, finding no problem in that order whatsoever.

__________________________

Lilia groaned and fell back onto her bunk after reading Kylie's last message. She looked at the gentle gray ceiling, before she swung her legs over the side, climbing down the ladder of the bunk-bed that she shared with Kylie. Kylie, being scared of heights, had claimed the bottom bunk. While her comforter was black with suns and stars on it, Lilia's was a forest green color.

Lilia looked around their bedroom, seeing various posters of their favorite bands and movies, before she crossed the room to the entertainment center that held their stereo and turned it off. She had just spent the past hour and so blaring Cascada to irritate Akito, but knowing him he had merely drowned it out with his own music from his MP3 player. Lilia flopped down at her desk, which held her laptop and shelved her box sets of her favorite TV shows, before she groaned and hit her forehead into the table.

Why was it so hard just for Akito to let her in?!

It infuriated her how, even after all that they had been through; the only one that Akito seemed to trust was just Bella!

Did he even care about her at all? Did he even trust her? Why couldn't he just… speak his feelings?

She knew he was emotional, but he only seemed to be around Bella. He was reserved, guarded, especially around her. She just wanted him to tell her that he cared.

The feeling burned inside of her and it was a dangerous one. Though she wouldn't dare make a move on him yet she wanted it so much to have him reach out and touch her like he did back in Japan.

_When he touched my face, he was so gentle…_

She was hungry for it and it drove her crazy every day. She kept herself busy with anything to just keep her mind off of it. She couldn't stop dreaming about him, couldn't stop her heart from desiring Hajimari Akito.

Lilia crossed her arms and propped her chin on them, gazing at the photographs before her. The first picture was of her mother, Lea, her stepfather, Kyle, and Kylie and her together at the Statue of Liberty. The second was taken with Lilia at school, her arms around Kylie and Michael hugging them close while grinning goofily. The last picture was her favorite.

It had been taken the first day that Kylie and Lilia had moved into the apartment. They had gone down by the waterfront that afternoon and asked a tourist to take their picture. Bella was standing with her arms crossed, a smile on her face, and she was turned slightly to the side. Standing beside her was Akito, his hands in his pockets, and he was straight-faced mainly due to the fact Lilia was hugging his arm. Kylie had her hands held together, leaning slightly, and shyly smiling as she stood beside her stepsister.

It was their first moment as a team together, saved as a memory as a photograph that Lilia cherished.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered. "I just want to you to trust me… to love me."

The last words were spoken barely above a whisper as soft green eyes finally closed.

__________________________

Akito finished watching the videos and rubbed his eye as he finally left his room and went into the kitchen to make himself some tea. He was surprised to find Lilia in there, a cup of tea already made and waiting on the counter, and she had an apologetic smile on her face.

"Hey…" She said softly.

Akito didn't reply.

Lilia sighed, "I'm… really sorry. I shouldn't have tried to butt in like that. You were right…" She lowered her eyes and fidgeted, "It is your business, and it's your right to chose who you tell and who you don't. I'm… sorry."

She blushed as Akito suddenly pulled her against his chest, and she hesitantly wrapped her arms around his torso. His scent made her light-headed, for he smelled like cool water and amber.

"It's okay, Lia…" He whispered quietly. "Sorry I was so forceful and rude. I just… like my privacy."

"I'm too nosy for my own good…" She mumbled.

Akito pulled back and gave her a small smile, "Being curious isn't a sin… but it will get you in trouble with some people. Best to choose what you're curious about wisely." He then glanced at the clock. "Bella and Kylie should be home in about twenty minutes. Wanna help start dinner?"

Lilia nodded and smiled, "Sure."

One last smile was exchanged before they got to work.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ETP: Woot! Got it done! Please review!**


	4. Training

**A/N: Mucho gracias, Divine Child, for all the brilliant ideas! Now I have a more stable storyline for this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, the characters, or anything other than my OCs.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Alright, up and at 'im! We have a weeks' training to make up for!"

Lilia and Kylie both groaned miserably at the sound of Bella beating a spoodale against a pan. Having spent the past three summers with the Italian girl, you would've figured they were used to it. Akito was the first up, showered, and dressed by the time Lilia and Kylie finally emerged, rubbing their eyes and looking disheveled.

Lilia yawned loudly and pulled her pajama top, which had become unbuttoned somewhat in her sleep, back over her bare shoulder. "B-Bella… it's only… eight…"

"You're lucky I had the heart to let you sleep until eight, missy." Bella said, putting her hands on her hips. "I was up and ready at six."

Kylie couldn't help but murmur, "We're not insomniacs though…"

One glare from Bella shut her up, and Akito couldn't help but smile somewhat. He then glanced over at the island and saw that four plates of eggs, bacon, toast, and mugs of tea were already prepared. Kylie sniffed a little and suddenly was wide awake.

"Thanks, Bella!" She exclaimed, before running over to the black stool, and sliding onto it.

Lilia's eyes were wide, "Whoa… since when do you make us anything other than cereal?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "Eat."

Lilia shuffled her way over to the green stool beside Kylie, who was nibbling on the edge of her toast in a way that reminded her of a hamster. Bella sat down on the red stool across from Kylie and Akito took his place on the blue one. They ate in silence for the most part.

"So what's the plan, Boss?" Lilia inquired suddenly; now awake due to adding several spoons of sugar to her tea.

"Test battles,"

"Okay. I'll just battle against Ky and you can battle against Akito."

"Actually… I want to try something new." Bella said quietly. "It's a technique I picked up when we were in London. I ran into the Blitzkrieg Boyz and saw that they took turns battling each other."

Kylie immediately looked up; eggs hanging from her mouth, and the deer in the headlights expression appeared at once. "Whoa, are you saying that I… have to go against all three of you?!" She exclaimed, spraying eggs.

Bella wiped the egg off her face and glared at Kylie, who mumbled an apology.

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying, Kylie."

They finished their breakfast and Kylie washed the dishes. Akito took out the garbage and Lilia was left with wiping down the counters. Bella looked around the living room before locating a silver key, which she used to unlock the final bedroom of the apartment, which they had turned into a training room. While Akito and Bella set up the training room, Lilia and Kylie showered and dressed.

"Alright, Blaine fixed us up pretty good!" Bella exclaimed, once everyone was awake and dressed. "He added speed boosters and extra durability to Luca, he gave Justin a complete upgrade, Sasha was made to be quicker with evasion, and Ichigo's defenses were increased."

They caught their blades and clenched them in their fists, staring down at them with smiling eyes, before Bella picked up a pad of paper from the lone desk in the room that held an emergency repair kit along with a video camera to record their training. She then closed her eyes and moved the pen around, jabbing it onto the paper a moment later.

"Sorry, best friend, but I'm gonna have to whoop you." Bella grinned. "You're up, Akito, against me."

Akito didn't reply with words, just merely grabbed his launcher and set up his blade, heading for the right side of the dish. Kylie and Lilia plopped down on the bench in front of the mirrored walls. Kylie suddenly squeaked as her shorts vibrated.

Bella rolled her eyes and then said, "Woman, you pull out that phone and start texting Max, then you're dead. Understand me?"

Kylie gave a shaky nod, silently praying Max would understand, before she gave a deep sigh and moved to focus. Akito and Bella got into position, their faces suddenly becoming serious, and Lilia actually felt a chill go down her spine.

"Ready?" Bella asked, her tone as serious as her face.

Akito nodded.

"Let it rip!" they both shouted, launching their blades.

It didn't take long before Luca was chasing after Ichigo with an excited rage. "Go Luca!" Bella shouted, as the wolf creature emerged.

Ichigo turned around; spinning in one spot as the sea serpent emerged, hissing at the wolf.

"Ichigo, don't let Luca have the upper hand," Akito looked at the Beyblade, who seemed to understand, running towards Luca and knocking the wolf back.

Ichigo released a large roar before charging Luca. "Tsunami!" Akito yelled as the serpent went for the kill.

It doesn't take long before Luca was back on his feet and ready to take on Ichigo. Fangs bared, Luca lunged into the air as Bella shouted her command.

"Howl of Despair!"

The sound of rushing water and a very loud howl ends with Ichigo pretty much getting knocked out of the dish and landing at Lilia's feet. Before Akito could even more to retrieve it, Lilia was carefully cradling the blade in her hand, staring down at it almost entranced.

Akito snatched it out of her hand a second later, his midnight black orb wide and frantic. Lilia felt her breath catch in her throat for a minute, especially as she saw Ichigo's eyes a split second before he disappeared back into the blade.

_Those eyes… they were almost human._

The same identical shade as Akito's…

"Good match." Bella said, panting slightly, before checking her blade. "Blaine did a great job. Not even a scratch."

No one replied as the blue-violet haired girl tightened her ponytail and adjusted her bright red bow, before she picked up the list and closed her eyes, randomly selecting two names.

"Lil, Ky, you're up."

The stepsisters/best friends exchanged a nervous glance before Lilia gave her a confident grin. Kylie weakly returned it before she stood up, slowly making her way to the dish. Lilia skipped her way to the opposite side.

"Don't go easy on me, Sis! You know I'm not gonna go easy on ya!" Lilia grinned.

Kylie suddenly took a deep breath and determination flickered in her emerald eyes. "Okay." She said softly, grabbing Sasha with one hand and the other moving for her launcher, "Let's let it rip, Lia!"

Bella frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?" Akito asked softly.

"It's… just a little odd. I haven't seen Kylie this determined and confident since her match with Max…"

Akito glanced at the small girl, noticing it too.

"Yeah… it's like a new strength has emerged…"

"Let's see if it's enough to take down her own stepsister…"

Akito and Bella both blinked as sparks suddenly caught their attention. Both girls had launched so quickly the other two hadn't even seen it. Now they were in an intricate dance that involved more offensive that Bella and Akito had ever seen Kylie display.

"C'mon, Sasha… C'mon…" Kylie whispered encouragingly.

"Let's go, Justin!" Lilia enthusiastically said, smirking slightly. "Let's show Kylie what we're made of! Feather Shot!"

The griffin screeched as it rose from the blade in a beam of green light. Suddenly the carbuncle was running around in circles, evading every piercing feather. Lilia's eyebrows met slightly, having not expected her attack to fail.

"Reflect Guard!" Kylie suddenly exclaimed.

Bella and Akito's eyes widened, "Reflect Guard?! A new move?!"

Kylie smiled, obviously proud of herself, and she watched as Sasha's emerald glowed brightly before a transparent green shield appeared around her blade. Lilia attacked, flinching slightly as Justin gave a screech of bewilderment, and was knocked back.

_She's… dwindling down my power! Smart, girl!_

Kylie giggled to herself, _I love how Max and I came up with this technique. It's similar to his, but mine's a little more effective with defense._

"That's it! Breach that wall, Justin!"

Justin gave a nod before swooping down and twirling rapidly.

"Time to unleash a little surprise of my own…" Lilia murmured before shouting, "Aerial Strike!"

Kylie cringed and released a gasp of shock as her barrier shouted. Lucky for her, Sasha evaded in time before Justin could do any real damage. Lilia bit her lip, trying hard to concentrate, but it was getting harder to focus. Her vision had started to blur and her breath was coming out in short gasps.

Akito's orb widened suddenly, "We have to stop the match!" He hissed.

"What? Why?" Bella inquired, blinking.

"Lilia! Her body can't handle this!"

Bella looked between the curly brunette and the black-capped girl. "Kylie too!"

"Justin!" Lilia tried to shout, but her voice faltered.

Kylie seized her chance and knocked Justin out of the dish, the blade landing beside Lilia. Said blader suddenly started to fall forward. Her eyes closed as she waited to feel the cold floor.

She never did.

Instead, she felt herself hit something warm and soft, and the scent of cool water and amber filled her senses. Lilia groaned, clutching whatever it was, and pulling herself to her feet. She opened her eyes and suddenly her vision cleared as she saw Akito staring down at her, his eye wide in concern, and his arms around her to keep her steady.

"Lilia, can you hear me?!"

Suddenly Kylie and Bella came into focus as well, leaning over Akito's shoulders while Kylie hopped up and down beside him.

"What… happened?" She whispered.

"Lilia, you overexerted yourself with that new attack." Bella said softly.

She blinked incoherently, "I… did?"

Abruptly Akito's pale hand was pressing against Lilia's face, which warmed from his touch, and his thumb lightly stroked her cheekbone. Lilia felt her heart soar, and suddenly her eyes closed again, at least until she felt Akito's hand move. They opened at once.

"Lilia, do _not_ use that move again until you're stronger!" Bella then said, her voice stern. "I will not have you be put in the hospital!"

"Okay, okay." Lilia said, suddenly feeling slightly better, and less lightheaded. "I'm fine. Really."

Bella's eyes narrowed, "Like I'm gonna believe that, "Miss I'm Gonna Faint"."

Lilia rolled her eyes, "Bella, I _swear_, I'm fine."

"Nope." Bella then glanced at Kylie, "Take Lil and you two get something to eat. Akito and I will review the videos and work on our flaws. I want you two to take it easy."

"Yes, Captain…" both sighed.

Akito, somewhat reluctantly, allowed Kylie to take Lilia's arm and watched as the two headed out of the training room. Once the girls were in their room, munching on dream cycles, Lilia sprawled out on Kylie's bunk beside her as she finally replied to Max's frantic messages.

"Lia? Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh…" Lilia said dreamily.

Kylie paused and glanced at her, an eyebrow raised. "I recognize that tone…"

Lilia blushed abruptly and hugged one of Kylie's stuffed animals. "What tone?"

"The "I'm totally in love with him but he doesn't realize how much I love it with a simple touch" tone." Kylie giggled. "You used to pick on me because of how I was every time Max held my hand."

Lilia bit her lip and sighed, knowing she couldn't lie to Kylie.

"You're so right! I've totally crossed the line!" Lilia groaned and hid her eyes with her hands. "I'm _in_ love with him!"

Kylie's eyes widened, "Are you serious? Like how I feel about Maxie?"

"YES!"

"Aw…"

Lilia peeked, "Will you help me? I'm going crazy!"

Kylie nodded, "Of course! Least I can do after all you did for Max and me."

"Thanks, Ky…"

"No prob. You're my best friend… and my sister."

"I wouldn't ask for any other one either."

They hugged before Kylie's phone went off and she practically tackled it, squealing over the picture of Max he just sent her, and Lilia smiled while rolling her eyes.

_I hope that one day, I can be just as happy and in love with Akito as Kylie is with Maxie…_

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ETP: Thanks so much for helping me out, Divine Child. Please review guys!**


	5. Opening Eyes

**A/N: Haha! Now I have a storyline! Took me a bit, but now I know where this story is goin'!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, the characters, or anything other than my OCs.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Hey, Bella? Can I talk to you?"

Bella looked up from the laptop screen and looked at her doorway, surprised to see Kylie. She turned in her chair, where she was sitting with her leg pulled up against her chest and her chin propped up on her knee. Her blue-violet locks were down, falling all the way to the back of her knees, and she smiled at Kylie.

"Nice to see another night owl besides Akito for once."

"Couldn't sleep… I… I have a problem."

Bella raised an eyebrow, before she reached over to pat the mattress of her canopy bed. Kylie closed the door behind her and crossed the room, sitting down in the edge of the bed, and crossing her legs while twisting her hands nervously in her lap. Bella turned to look at her, concern in her hazel-brown eyes.

"Bella… um… I…" Kylie was flustered and stammering.

Bella looked at Kylie and then asked, "What are you talking about?"

"It's… Lia might kill me if I do tell, but it's been nagging me…especially since both of us been doing our own thing for a few weeks..." Kylie bit her lip as Bella looked at her with curious eyes. "Lia… she…. she likes this guy… and… he… well…" Kylie takes a deep breath, "I probably should tell you anyways I mean you might –"

"Oh just tell me already!" Bella raised her voice, making Kylie jump.

Bella saw the fear in Kylie's wide emerald eyes a second later.

"Sorry," Bella sweatdropped, "Who is this guy?"

"Akito… she really likes Akito."

"Aw…" Bella's face interrupted into a smile, "That's so sweet."

She paused though, wondering if she should tell the fifteen-year-old about Akito's feelings.

_Well… he never made me promise not to tell but…_

"It is?" Kylie looked at her with a confused expression on her face. "But I thought you would be –"

Bella cut her off with a simple, "Akito likes her too. He just realized it when Michael kissed her before we left after the tournament."

A few moments passed before Kylie broke into a wide grin.

"Aw!" Kylie gushed, "Wouldn't they be the cutest couple ever?!"

"I know!" Bella chuckled. "So… what's the problem?"

Kylie ran a hand through her layered locks, "Um, well, I kinda promised Lia that I would help her get together with Akito, like she did when I needed help with Max…" She blushed somewhat, the subject still touchy between the two girls and their captain.

"I need help getting them together."

"Sure, I'd be willing to help ya out. I want Akito happy with someone other than me."

Kylie smiled, "Thanks, Bella…"

"No prob. Now get your bunny butt to bed. We're going to Akito's uncle's estate tomorrow."

Kylie suddenly yawned, "N-Night…"

Bella smiled, "Night, Ky…"

__________________________

Lilia turned from making a simple breakfast for the team, "Hey Akito!" Lilia fumbled around the kitchen, "Have you see where Bella keeps the –"

She turned around to see him coming out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel. He had on just his pale blue jeans, shirtless. Her entire face turned as red as Bella's favorite shirt as she took in the tone and slightly muscled torso of the Japanese adolescent. Lilia turned her back to him as she fumbled through a recipe box, hoping he didn't notice her looking at him.

_Sure, I've seen him shirtless before and this is no big deal!_

Her mental conscience mentally pinched her telling her that was a HUGE lie…

Akito pulled the towel around his shoulders, "Keeps the what now?"

"Oh, um, I found it!" Lilia quickly replied, her voice an octave higher.

"The vanilla for the French toast is up here. I'll get it." Akito then said, piecing together what the American girl needed. He reached into the cupboard above her head and handed her the small vial. "There."

"T-Thanks…" She blushed hotly and hid her face with the box, turning away from him.

Unbeknownst to them, Kylie and Bella were peering around the corner of the doorway and into the kitchen.

"Do we have to lock them in a room alone for a week to make them realize that they have feelings for each other?" Kylie whispered, glancing up at her Captain, who was watching Lilia and Akito with great interest.

"Hmm… maybe… but we do need to come up with a good plan. Akito isn't willing to be gentleman and go out of his way to impress Lilia, and I know Lilia would love to make a move but doesn't want to be pushy."

"Hmm," Kylie frowned then smiled as the light bulb went off, "Maybe… maybe we can… I don't know… purposely leave them alone together?"

Bella raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, like we're trying to bond and we just so happen to leave them at home… alone… together… you know." Kylie's face fell a little with each word.

Bella suddenly understood what the younger girl was trying to say, "Oh I see, like they don't realize that we're purposely putting them together." Bella smirked, "I like that."

"Good," Kylie smiled, proud of herself.

"You're becoming just as devious as Lil." Bella chuckled softly, before she gazed at where Akito was attempting to help Lilia, but the brunette was trying to do it herself. "I really want Akito to be happy. When he told me about how he felt about Lilia, he got this shy little smile on his face. I have never seen him that happy over someone and I'm glad it's Lilia. He couldn't have picked a better girl!"

Kylie nodded, "I know… I know he seems like a jerk, but I noticed how he treats her… he's good to her and… he makes her happy. That's all that matters."

Bella smiled at Kylie's sniffles, "You're good sister to her, Ky."

"Thanks, Bella."

The two of them peek around the corner again, pulling away to giggle.

"Their kids… are gonna be so frickin' adorable!"

Both girls grin like two morons before running down the hall so Akito and Lilia won't find them spying and plotting.

__________________________

"Whoa! Just what exactly does your uncle do?!" Kylie exclaimed, pressing her nose against the window of Bella's 69' fire-engine red Camaro.

Bella had just pulled into the dojo-like estate of Hajimari Keisuke. The moment the car came to a halt, Akito unclenched his fists from the front seat, and he visibly relaxed. Bella was the only one who knew how much Akito disliked being in cars, so she always drove securely for his sake.

"Um… Akito?" Kylie suddenly squeaked.

He glanced at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Should… we act any differently around your uncle?"

A small whisper of a smile appeared, "No. He's very kind. Just be yourselves."

Lilia blinked and then asked, "Why are _we_ here?" She indicated to Bella, Kylie, and herself.

Akito shrugged, "Dunno. Uncle Keisuke just asked that you come along."

"I'll keep an eye on 'em." Bella laughed lightly, winking. "I know how excited they get."

Kylie and Lilia made identical faces as the taller girl ruffled their hair playfully. Akito then rang the bell and the doors opened a second later to reveal a woman wearing a kimono and had her hair pulled back into a tight bun.

"Akito-sama," She bowed, "Keisuke-dono is expecting you. Please follow me."

Akito bowed himself and smiled, "_Arigato_, Yume-san." He glanced at his teammates, "This way, guys."

They stepped inside but Yume stopped them and indicated to their shoes. Blushing sheepishly, Bella was the first to remove them, having forgotten about the Japanese custom. She was embarrassed, mainly since she had been to Keisuke's estate many times, along with Japan.

Lilia was the only one bare-footed so Yume got her a pair of house slippers to wear before they followed the Japanese woman through the dojo, which was very spacious and beautifully decorated in the traditional Japanese way. She stopped them right outside of two doors, before calling out.

"Keisuke-dono, your nephew and his friends have arrived."

"Thank you, Yume! Send in Akito first! Show the others the garden!"

"_Hai_, Keisuke-dono." Yume bowed before she locked her brown eyes on the three girls. "Follow me, please."

Akito gave them a small nod, and Bella returned it before grabbing the stepsisters' arms and leading them behind Yume. Akito then slid open the door and stepped inside. Sitting in the middle of the room, clad in traditional blue and violet Japanese clothing, was his father's younger brother.

Keisuke grinned at the sight of Akito, who simply sat down in a seiza position before his uncle, gripping his knees as he slowly met his uncle's gaze, which was just as dark as Akito's. Keisuke wore his ebony hair spiky and to his ears, grinning still.

"So, how is my favorite nephew?!"

"I'm your only nephew."

Keisuke snorted, "Like that means you can't be my favorite."

Akito just stared at him before getting to the point, "Why have you summoned me and my team here?"

"Akito, Akito, Akito…" Keisuke shook his head, "Akito."

Said seventeen-year-old merely continued to give the man who raised him a dull stare.

"You need to loosen up, have fun in life! I mean, look at me! I have branched out the Hajimari Gaming and Technology Corporation to Venice! The Valtieri family adores me, and they adore _you_!"

"What does Bella's family have to do with any of this?"

Keisuke sighed and closed his eyes, "So serious at such a young age…" He opened his eyes again. "Akito, Ricardo and I –"

Akito cut him off, "No."

"Just listen to me, Akito. Ricardo Valtieri and I wish to unite our families! Besides, you can't sit there and tell me you don't care for Bella! You two will learn to love each other, I know it!"

"Uncle, no. Bella and I do love each other, but not in the way you and her grandfather hope that we will. Bella is like my sister and is my best friend. Nothing more, nothing less." Akito stood up, "Forget the talks of engagement and marriage. I will not participate and you cannot make me, legal guardian or not."

Keisuke sighed and watched as Akito turned to leave, "I wish you'd reconsider, Akito…"

"I'm sorry, Uncle…" Akito was quiet, "I know I don't show it, but I do appreciate and love you for taking me in and raising me after Kassan and Otosan passed away."

"Ichigo and Akane loved you very much, and their souls are safe… I love you too, Akito, but looks like we just don't see eye-to-eye."

Akito didn't reply and merely went to open the door.

"Oh, please send in Ky-chan and Lia-chan." Keisuke then grinned. "I wish to speak to them!"

"Alright…"

Akito closed the door behind him and headed down the hall and opened the door that led to the garden set into the middle of the dojo. He saw Yume showing Kylie how to feed the koi in the pond from the small bridge. Lilia was actually just looking at the trees and different plants. Bella, who had seen it several times, was lost in her thoughts.

"Hey…" Bella looked up as he stood beside her. "Everything alright?"

Akito simply gave her the look she knew too well.

"Grandfather needs to stop this…" She growled, "I'm going to call Papa and Mum and see what I can do."

Akito nodded before he called over to Lilia and Kylie, "Hey, girls, my Uncle wants to see you."

Yume helped Kylie to her feet, "Come along, Kylie-sama, Lilia-sama."

Akito then watched as they followed Yume in confusion.

"We're leaving as soon as he's done speaking with them." Akito said quietly.

"Okay," Bella agreed.

__________________________

Lilia and Kylie fidgeted slightly under Keisuke's unnerving gaze as he watched them.

"Um…"

"You two live with my nephew and Bella, correct?"

"Yes, during the summer. During the school year we live in the USA." Lilia piped up.

"How well do you think Bella and Akito get along?"

Kylie was the one to answer, "Oh, they're very close! Best friends! They tell each other everything and stick by each other through thick and thin."

Keisuke's eyes flickered, "Would you say either one of them have potential romantic feelings for the other?"

Lilia felt her heart skip a beat and her stomach tighten.

"No… I don't believe so." She finally stated, stiffening slightly.

Keisuke glanced at both of them before speaking again.

"What would you two think of an arranged marriage between Bella-chan and Akito-kun?"

Kylie and Lilia exchanged a panicked look. Lilia's eyes widened in hurt and fear, but she held back her emotions and spoke the feelings she wished for Keisuke to hear.

"I just want Akito happy. That's all I want. I just want… to see him smile and hear him laugh…" Lilia lowered her eyes, "He's… someone I care about."

Before Kylie could speak, Lilia scrambled to her feet.

"Please, excuse me!" Lilia then ran out of the room, sliding the door behind her, and taking off.

Keisuke glanced at Kylie, who finally mustered her courage.

"Sir, I'm against the idea."

"Oh, really? Your reasons being, Ky-chan?"

Kylie was quiet, "Sir, I know you don't see Akito that often… and I also know that he and I fight sometimes, but… I want to see Akito happy just as much as I want to see Lilia happy. You may not notice this, but deep down I know that Akito has feelings for Lilia and she has feelings for him."

Keisuke blinked, "That brunette? Really?"

"Yeah. They've become closer and… I really think they're falling in love, though they don't realize it yet."

Keisuke was quiet for a moment before he pulled out a cell phone. Kylie blinked in surprise as Keisuke spoke after a few moments.

"Ricardo-san, it's Keisuke! I just spoke with Akito-kun and his teammates about our idea for an arranged marriage between your granddaughter and Akito-kun!"

He paused for a moment.

"I've decided against it."

Kylie's eyes widened in shock.

"That's correct. I'm sure that Bella can find a suitable husband soon… Hang on a sec." He covered the mouth piece and locked his eyes on Kylie, "Do you know of anyone Bella may have a possible relationship with in the future?"

"Um… Tala Valkov?"

"Yes, a Russian blader! Tala Valkov, Ricardo-san! _Hai… Hai... Arigato_! Bye!" Keisuke hung up and grinned. "And thank _you_, Ky-chan."

"M-Me?"

"You've opened my eyes to the truth when it comes to my beloved nephew."

"Oh… you're welcome?"

Keisuke then smiled, "Now I have to plan for a wedding between Akito-kun and Lia-chan! How exciting!"

Kylie sweatdropped and stood up, "May I leave now?"

"Sure, sure. Later!"

Kylie hurried out of the room, unable to stop thinking about how odd Akito's uncle was, before she hurried to tell the others the good news that Ricardo and Keisuke were finally going to give up.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ETP: Aw, go Ky and Bella! Hope you guys enjoyed this! Please review!**


	6. Stand

**A/N: Okay, so here's chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, the characters, or anything other than my OCs.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Lilia… Kylie… why is there a random child in our living room?" Bella said slowly.

Lilia, Kylie, Akito, and Bella had just returned from Keisuke's estate to find a small boy of around seven standing in the living room. His auburn hair fell just to his ears in a messy way, with bangs hanging into bright blue eyes, and he was rubbing his nose and looking up at them with wide eyes. The baggy t-shirt he wore was blue and his shorts were white. One sock was pulled up and the other folded down, and his sneakers were worn.

"How should we know?" Kylie replied, staring at the child.

Suddenly he broke into a wide grin, revealing one of his two front teeth missing, before he suddenly was hugging Kylie and Lilia around their legs.

"It's really you!" He exclaimed. "It has to be you!"

"Um… who are you?" Lilia replied softly, patting him on the head.

He pulled back and rubbed his nose again, "I'm Talon, your baby brother!"

"Whose baby brother?" Bella replied at once.

Talon pointed at both Lilia and Kylie, whose eyes widened in shock.

"What?! How?!"

Suddenly a chocolate brown blur lunged into the room, pulling the two of them into a huge hug, and Lilia and Kylie both looked up and released screams of surprise.

"Mom/Lea!" they shouted.

"Surprise!" Lea shouted, her soft green eyes smiling.

Akito and Bella stared in shock, mainly because Lilia was a tiny version of her mother. A chuckle reached their ears and a golden brown haired man that looked like Kylie entered the room.

"Now, now, honey, you know you're not supposed to do things like that." Kyle laughed.

"Daddy/Kyle!" the girls tackled the man as well.

Kyle smiled as he ruffled their hair and kissed their foreheads, "How are my little girls doing?"

"Great!" Kylie said, beaming at the sight of her father.

Lilia looked between her mother and stepfather, "Just what are you two doing here? And why is this little boy claiming he's our brother?" She indicated to Talon, who was looking in the drawers and pulling out random objects curiously.

Lea and Kyle exchanged a look, "We need to talk. Come, sit down."

Akito and Bella exchanged another look.

"Oh, you two as well." Lea then said, smiling motherly at them.

The Chthonian Blades slowly sat down on the couch facing Kyle, Lea, and Talon, who sat inbetween the two of them and continued to look around in awe.

"Mom…? Kyle…?"

Kyle took a deep breath, "About a month ago, Shera showed up."

Kylie flinched at the sound of her mother's name.

"Along with Travis," Lea added.

Lilia's eyes widened at the name of her father.

"The boyfriend that Shera ran off with… that was Travis." Kyle said quietly. "We didn't know until a month ago, when they showed up at our house with Talon here." He placed his hand on Talon's shoulder, getting his attention. "Girls… this is your baby brother."

Kylie and Lilia stared at him, and he gave them a goofy grin, before they both pulled him into their arms.

"Aw! We have a baby brother!" they shouted.

"That's not all," Lea then said, smiling.

They froze in hugging Talon, blinking. "There's more?"

Kyle and Lea both nodded.

"Girls… you're going to have another brother in about 4 months."

"WE ARE?!"

"Yup. Lea's pregnant." Kyle beamed.

Kylie and Lilia started to squeal loudly. Bella and Akito merely sweatdropped, exchanging similar looks of confusion.

"This is so great! I've always wanted a baby brother!" Lilia shrieked.

"And now we're gonna have two!" Kylie added.

Kyle laughed and sweatdropped, "Calm down, girls, calm down."

They sat back down, holding one another and grinning wildly.

"We've legally adopted Talon." Lea then said.

"Aw…"

Lilia and Kylie proceeded to hug Talon, who was happily grinning from ear to ear and hugging them back. Akito and Bella looked at each then at the Logan family. It sure was a crazy bunch.

"Well since we gotten that taken care of," Lea smiled, "How's everything here?"

"Great!" Lilia exclaimed. "We just got back from the tournament."

"We saw your results," Kyle replied, "You guys were awesome!"

Lea smiled at Kylie, "And my little stepdaughter has her first serious boyfriend! Tell me all about Max!"

Akito and Bella both groaned, having heard enough about the blond All Star to fill a novel.

"Why don't you two help me with picking a wonderful place to go out to eat?" Kyle then suggested, throwing them a lifeline.

Bella smiled, "Sure thing, Mr. Logan."

Bella led the elder man to the kitchen, where they kept their restaurant information for when they went out or ordered in. Meanwhile, Lilia was showing Talon around the apartment, who was looking at everything as if it was way more amazing than it actually was. Kylie was chatting eagerly about her steady boyfriend, who Lea was gushing over.

"Eureka! We have found a restaurant!" Kyle exclaimed, entering the room again. "Bella has mighty fine taste!"

Bella smiled, "Thanks."

Akito was quiet, and oddly more reserved than usual. Maybe it was due to the fact he was unofficially "meeting" Lilia's parents. He kept feeling slightly nervous with every glance from Kyle's eyes, which were identical to Kylie's.

"When can we leave?!" Talon exclaimed, before his stomach growled. "I'm so hungry!!"

"Right now, sweetheart." Lea reassured him.

Talon smiled, "Okay, Mommy."

Kylie and Lilia gushed again, "Aw, he is just so darn cute!! Aren't you, Tallie?!"

"Tallie?" Talon repeated, "I like it!"

Bella smiled, "Okay, okay, let's get a move on before they're no reservations open."

"We've rented a car." Kyle explained.

"Let's go!"

The Chthonian Blades piled into Bella's Camaro, following the black sedan that Kyle had rented, and they headed for a nice family restaurant about fifteen minutes away. They went inside the quaint Italian restaurant.

"Table for seven." Kyle beamed.

They were shown to two tables put together. Talon sat inbetween Kylie and Lilia, their parents across from them, and Bella and Akito sat at the ends, feeling slightly awkward. They ordered and talked, chatting eagerly about all that's happened in the time they had been apart.

Bella lightly touched Akito's arm, noticing how he was gazing down into his soda glass, where he was twirling the straw aimlessly, making the ice crackle against the glass.

"Akito, are you alright?" Lilia suddenly said softly, reaching across the table, and placing her hand over his.

Akito hissed slightly as her warm hand touched his colder one. He jerked his hand free, panting slightly at the shock that her simple touch had sent to his system, and he scrambled to his feet.

"_Arigato_, Mr. Logan for the dinner. It was nice meeting you." Akito muttered, bowing, before he whirled on his heel and quickly left the restaurant.

"Akito!?" Bella and Lilia both exclaimed after him.

His footsteps fell faster as he burst out of the restaurant. He walked straight passed the sedan and Camaro, walking briskly down the street, listening to the heavy heartbeat thundering in his ears. He kept walking, not caring where he was going.

He had to get away.

Seeing Kylie and Lilia with their family…

It made his heart break. Envy, depression, and grief swept over him as he saw their happiness. He didn't have a family other than Keisuke, who he rarely saw in the first place, despite living in the same city.

Akito wanted nothing more than to live in his memories, to walk with his beautiful mother in the rainy garden, and to go down to the ocean with his father, who was a fisherman and loved to dive for pearls to sell in the city. He had been so close to his parents, he never liked to leave their side. They made him smile, made him laugh.

And then…

They were gone.

Tears burned Akito's eyes as he finally reached a bridge, leaning on the side, and staring down at the clear water. His tears cascaded to the water, rippling it, and his body shook. Suddenly a warm toffee hand touched his shoulder and Bella appeared in his reflection.

"Oh, Akito…" She merely whispered.

Akito threw his arms around her neck, crying heavily into her shoulder, and she soothingly rubbed his back, whispering to him reassurements in Italian that he understood full-heartedly.

"I'm here… You still have me…"

"But what if I lose you too?" Akito choked out in his thick voice, the lump in his throat scorching it.

"You will _not_ lose me, Akito." Bella said firmly. "I will always be here for you, no matter what comes our way."

She then sang softly in his ear. "'You feel like a candle in a hurricane, just like a picture with a broken frame. Alone and helpless, like you've lost your fight, but you'll be alright, you'll be alright. Cause when push comes to shove, you taste what you're made of. You might bend till you break, cause it's all you can take. On your knees you look up, decide you've had enough. You get mad, you get strong, wipe your hands, shake it off… Then you stand.'"

Akito pulled back and brushed his bangs out of his face so he could dry both of his eyes. He was surprised to see that Bella didn't flinch at all as she saw the familiar scars. A small feeling of warmth filled him at this sight.

"It'll be alright. Just stand."

Akito nodded and Bella kissed his forehead.

"Let's head on back. The Logan family is worried."

"Okay…"

Akito took the one who was his everything-but-blood sister's hand, smiling to himself for the first time in a long time, and a new confidence to face his past rose inside of him like a phoenix rising from the ashes…

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ETP: Another twist, another happiness found by friendship. Please review!**


	7. Beauty and the Beast

**A/N: Only four more chapters to go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, the characters, or anything other than my OCs.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"So, I was thinking…"

Lilia tuned Bella out, just sitting beside Akito on the couch. Kylie had her back turned to them, for she was talking to Max excitedly on her cell. The two teammates just stared at each other as Bella went on and on about the tournament to Russia they were invited to. Bella kept going on and on to where Bella wasn't pay any attention to the two possible lovers staring into each other eyes.

"You look… really pretty." Akito whispered softly. "Lil… I…"

It didn't take much to Lilia to grab his head and pretty much start eating his face with a kiss. Akito was taken aback, only to grab her waist and start kissing her back. Bella kept talking and Kylie wasn't paying much attention. It didn't much for the two to pull apart just as soon as Bella whirled back around to stare at them.

"Are you two alright?"

"Fine."

"Never better."

And then an annoying sound caught Lilia's attention in the background…

__________________________

Lilia's eyes flew open with a gasp, and suddenly the gray ceiling came into focus, and the sound of Kylie rolling out of bed to turn off the alarm clock caught her attention. It took Lilia a moment to realize that it had been _nothing_ but a dream. There was no sudden make-out session between Akito and herself.

It had just been a typical dream from a teenage girl completely head over heels in love.

Groaning, Lilia covered her burning face with her hands, feeling completely pathetic and like a moron. She finally sat up, sweatdropping and mushroom breathing, before moving to climb down her ladder. She was so distracted by her dream; she missed a step, and went crashing to the floor.

"Lia?! Are you alright?!" Kylie shouted, suddenly pulling the curly-haired girl up.

Lilia rubbed the back of her head, waterfalls falling from her eyes. "Yes…" She whined.

Kylie blinked and frowned, "This is more than the fall, isn't it?"

Lilia sighed, "I'm so pathetic, Ky, more pathetic than you know!"

"It's… okay?" Kylie patted her on the head and hugged her.

However, the golden haired girl could only wonder how Akito and Bella's mornings were starting…

__________________________

"Bella?"

Akito frowned as he opened her bedroom door and found her gone. He then walked over to her desk and saw her script on a note for him. It read:

_Akito,_

_Went to my Grandfather's estate. I won't be back until tomorrow. Keep an eye on the girls. Have fun!_

_-Bella_

Akito released out a heavy sigh, noting on Bella's 'keep an eye on the girls' bit. He looked up to see Kylie coming into the hallway.

"Morning," He greeted, "Bella's out for the day."

"Where did she go?" Kylie inquired before he handed her the note.

Emerald eyes took in the script.

"Aw…" Kylie pouted a moment later.

Great, now she was stuck with Lilia and Akito all day. What was she going to do? Especially when Lilia just had a crazy dream and not knowing what to do with Akito since Bella was out.

Akito left Bella's bedroom, locking the door and heading to the kitchen. Kylie pouted, plotting away, but panicking as Lilia came out to get something for breakfast in the kitchen.

Kylie's phone beeped as she received a text. She immediately looked at it only to see it was from Bella.

_-Hey, try to do something to get those two alone together. I'll see ya tomorrow. Good luck!-_

Kylie sweatdropped and muttered, "Now how am I suppose to have those two alone? Lock myself in my room all day?"

Her phone started immediately playing the song Romeo and Juliet by Toy-Box as an unknown phone number popped up on the tiny screen.

She answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey," Michael's voice was on the other end.

Kylie groaned, "Michael, why are _you _calling me?"

"I'm calling because I was force – OW! – I mean asked to summon you to a hotel here in Venice."

Kylie stared at the phone then started talking, "Why?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"We brought your Maxie."

Akito and Lilia both look up to see Kylie grabbing her bag and heading out the door, "Max-is-here-and-I'm-gonna-go-see-him-bye!"

The door slammed, causing both teammates to sweatdrop.

"What…" Akito blinked, "just happened?"

"Uh… I'm going to say Max." Lilia just laughed.

Akito smiled and shook his head, "Well, there goes my babysitting duties."

Lilia playfully pushed him, "Quit."

They smiled at each other for a moment before Akito felt his face burn. He quickly looked away and walked into the kitchen, intending to fetch himself something to eat. Lilia followed him, giggling to herself over the fact she was alone with Akito until tomorrow.

She knew Kylie wouldn't come home tonight.

"So what do you wanna do for the day?" Lilia inquired, after getting a variety of fruit, and flopping down on the couch to watch a movie.

"Dunno, I might go and hang with Blaine for a bit."

Lilia had a light-bulb go off a moment later, "Oooh! Let's invite Kris and Blaine over to hang out with us! Kris and I haven't seen each other in forever!"

Akito grinned as well, "Great idea, Lil!"

Fifteen minutes later the nerd and the cheerleader arrived, grinning. Lilia tackled Kris in a hug while Akito and Blaine greeted each other in some weird language with a hand sign. The girls started to talk eagerly as they sat down to watch a chick flick.

"Hurry, to the Bat Cave, Robin!" Akito laughed, before the two boys ran for Akito's room.

Kris and Lilia sweatdropped, "He always acts so odd around Blaine…" Lilia muttered.

Kris blinked her raspberry orbs a moment later before a smirk formed on her pale pink lips, "You don't know Akito's little secret then…"

"Secret?"

Soft green eyes blinked a few times.

Kris grabbed her hand, "Follow me… Ninja style."

Lilia giggled softly before they crept down the hall and right outside of Akito's door. Kris tried the handle, not surprised to find the door locked. She placed her finger to her lips before withdrawing a kit from her pocket, Lilia shocked to realize a moment later it was a lock-picking kit.

"Ready?" Kris whispered, once she heard the door unlock.

Lilia gave a nod, her tiny chocolate curls bouncing with it. The copper-haired girl smirked evilly before she opened the door. A moment later an awkward silence filled the room as everyone froze.

Blaine stared at the two girls from behind his goggles, now clad in an outfit that seemed like it came directly out of Lord of the Rings. A cloak, a tunic, brown pants, and boots. Lilia's eyes bulged at the sight of Akito however…

The blue wizard hat with silver stars, the blue wizard robes, and the Dungeons and Dragons table set out before the two boys. Akito was in mid hand motion, like he was about to cast a spell, and his face was as even more red that Bella's bow.

Kris and Lilia burst out laughing, Kris clutching the door and holding her sides to prevent from falling over. Lilia was rolling around on the floor, pounding her fist into it as she laughed so hard she could barely breathe. Blaine blinked a few times as Akito took the hat and pulled it down over his eyes as if trying to disappear.

"You… emo… nerd!" Lilia gasped out.

"You two are so lame!" Kris shouted, gasping for air. "This is so going on my myspace!"

"You don't have proof!" Blaine exclaimed.

A click later from Lilia's cell phone made him fall backwards and curl up under the table, using his cloak like a tent. The two girls finally closed the door to let the boys wallow in their embarrassment, before running off to Lilia's room to post the picture online. Akito finally pulled off the hat and sent a scathing glare at Blaine.

"This is all your fault."

"How's it my fault?" Blaine demanded, crawling out from under the table.

Akito crossed his arms, "You're the one who got me into this in the first place… Now that Lilia knows… so does the entire world."

Blaine sweatdropped, "Like hell Kris is gonna lemme live this down. I promised her I'd stop fantasizing about hot elf chicks."

Akito merely hit his head into the table, crossing his arms over his head, and groaning in Japanese.

__________________________

"Kylie… you've been hugging Max for like four hours now." Emily giggled.

Kylie merely tightened her hold around Max's torso, "And I'm not letting go!" She declared, sniffling.

Max smiled down at her, kissing the top of her head. "Missed you, too, love."

"I'm gonna be sick." Michael gagged.

Eddy merely rolled his eyes, "Aw you're just mad 'cause Lilia didn't wanna come too."

Michael pouted, "Am not." He lied.

A moment passed before Michael looked at the golden brunette.

"Hey, Kylie, when are you gonna, you know, _leave_?"

Kylie stuck her tongue out at him and glared at him, "Shut up, Michael! I haven't seen Max in almost a month!"

Max smiled, "She has a point. She gets to stay for as long as she wants."

"Yay!" Kylie tackled him, pinning him to the bed.

Everyone other than Emily did a collective sweatdrop.

Max laughed and pulled her close, kissing her. Michael covered his eye, gagging even worse than before, and even Emily looked a bit awkward.

"Um… wanna go to my room for a bit?" She offered.

Michael and Eddy ran for the door, the last thing they ever wanted to witness being Max making out with his girlfriend. Emily giggled and threw a glance at the blond and brunette, shaking her head with a smile, before she followed Michael and Eddy out of the room. Kylie opened an eye and so did Max, before they pulled apart, laughing softly.

"It worked!" She giggled deviously.

Max tapped her on the tip of her nose, "Somebody's becoming as devious as her stepsister." He smiled.

Kylie beamed in pride, "Why, thank you!"

He pulled her close, running his fingers through her layered strands, "Now… what to do with you?"

Sapphire eyes stared deeply into emerald.

"I can think of a few things…" Kylie whispered, before lowering her lips to his.

Max closed his eyes, just savoring the feeling of Kylie in his arms, and never wanting this night to end…

__________________________

"Bye guys! See ya later!" Lilia called as Kris dragged Blaine, who was hanging his head, out the door.

"Later, Lil!" Kris giggled, before they shut the door.

Lilia yawned, seeing it was getting late, and she answered her phone a moment later.

"Hey, Ky."

"Um… I'm staying with Emily tonight."

Lilia grinned and rolled her eyes, "Have fun sleeping beside Maxie."

"I-I j-just said I'm s-staying with E-Emily!"

"Yeah, and I know you. You wouldn't be away from him for a second, including while you sleep. See ya tomorrow, Sis. Love you."

"B-Bye… L-Lia."

Lilia shook her head as she hung up her cell, before she headed down the hallway. She saw Akito's door was closed and she pressed her ear against it. It sounded as if he had already gone to bed. Ever since the D&D incident, he had pretty much secluded himself in his room.

The brunette girl showered and got dressed in a pale green tank with a pair of black shorts. Since Kylie was gone for the night, she snuggled herself up in Kylie's bunk, closing her eyes and hoping no more tempting dreams would occur.

__________________________

The sound of an agonizing scream brought Lilia out of her dreams and into reality. She had never heard him scream before, but her heart knew it was Akito who cried out in the night. She threw her legs over the side of the bed, bursting out of the room, and she grabbed the emergency skeleton key she knew Bella hid on top of her doorway.

Lilia unlocked the door and threw it open, lightning flashing outside the window, and hearing the wind roar mingled with the sounds of Akito's sobs. He was sitting up in bed, the comforter thrown off, and his face buried in his hands. Lilia didn't think, she just crossed the room, climbed onto the bed, and pulled him close.

Akito blinked in shock to feel her warmth, her touch, and her comfort.

"L-Lilia…?" He croaked in shock.

"Shh… it's okay… it was just a dream… it's just a dream…"

Akito wrapped his arms around her, longing to feel her in them, and Lilia rubbed his back soothingly in ways that comforted him in ways that Bella could never. His sobs finally fell silent as thunder boomed outside, and Lilia finally felt him pull back and wipe his eyes. Before she could even speak or move to head back to bed, Akito started to pour his heart out.

"It happened when I was seven… My father, Ichigo, and my mother, Akane, had just taken me to visit Uncle Keisuke. We were heading back home… and it was storming. I was sitting in the middle, so that I could see both of my parents, and get both of their attention… I was always like that, craving their attention."

Akito opened his midnight black orb, staring at Lilia, and fighting the lump scorching his throat as he finally told his story.

"Suddenly I heard the brakes squealing… and then the crunch of metal. The car rolled and rolled, until finally the impact threw me out the window. At first all I could feel was the hot scorching pain in my face, and I couldn't see out of my eye… As a child, my first instinct was to panic, to cry for my parents…"

Lilia felt her heart shatter as she realized what the young child would realize a moment later within this tragic tale.

"I crawled through the rain to the car and looked inside… I vomited immediately, before screaming in horror… My parents' bodies… they weren't even recognizable… Fire had spread from the drunk driver's car… the flames spreading. I didn't care that they had gotten so close to me that they burned my face… All I knew was that my entire world had been lost in one moment… and I had survived."

Lilia reached out and pulled herself closer to the Japanese boy. Akito held her close to his chest, clutching his eyes shut.

"Uncle Keisuke came to the hospital. Most of my face had been bandaged. The doctors told him that I would live, but I would be disfigured for the rest of my life. I had suffered so many traumas that I blocked all memories… I didn't even recognize my Uncle Keisuke, the one who adopted me immediately… He took me back here to Venice; to live with him in his dojo… that's when I met Bella."

Akito gave a shaky laugh as he twirled soft curls through his fingers.

"I thought she was angel, the first time I laid eyes on her. She didn't wear her in the bow at the time… It was down and flowing. Her large brown eyes like hazel were so warm… so caring… Bella became my best friend in that one moment. She played with me, ignored my bandages, and made me laugh again…"

Lilia closed her eyes, just wishing she had also been the one to make him laugh again.

"I finally remembered… remembered walking in the rainy garden with my mother, remembered sitting on the beach while watching my father dive into the ocean, fishing trips with them, and smiling and laughing… I remembered all these things that day my bandages came off."

He clenched his eyes shut tightly.

"Bella… she screamed and ran. She had only been a child, she had been frightened, but that scream… it haunted me. I didn't care about how I looked, but I did care that I made others uncomfortably. I wore a hat over the side of my face until my hair grew long enough… and then I started wearing my hair to hide my face."

Akito opened his eyes and met Lilia's frantic ones.

"I… want you to see… but I don't want to hear _your_ scream…"

He hesitantly reached up to brush his bangs back, stopping his hand right before touching the ebony strands. Lilia took a deep breath, before she tenderly brushed the bangs back for herself, her eyes slowly taking in the scars and the burns…

The real face of the man she loved.

Akito held his breath, waiting for her reaction. Lilia's green eyes took in the scars, her fingertips cold to the touch as they lightly traced them. He waited for an endless moment, just waiting for her to scream, to run away, to reject him for looking like a beast…

Her lips formed a smile before pressing against his scars and burns.

"There is nothing wrong with this face…"

Her voice was a sincere whisper, one that sent Akito's heart pounding in his chest. Lilia smiled and brushed his bangs out of his face, just staring at him, and stroking his cheek tenderly, lovingly.

"Get some sleep…"

She went to leave, but Akito couldn't bear to see her go. His hand clasped around her wrist, pulling her onto the bed, and just holding her close. He clenched his eyes shut, bewildered by her reaction.

"Stay…"

That one plea made Lilia's heart burn with warmth.

"Okay…"

She closed her eyes and so did Akito, the two of them drifting off to pleasant dreams instead of the reoccurring nightmares...

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ETP: Aw…**


	8. I Can Open Your Eyes

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, the characters, or anything other than my OCs.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_I leave for a night and this is what I find?!_

Bella sweatdropped as she pushed open Akito's door all the way, seeing him fast asleep with his arm wrapped around Lilia tightly, and her sleeping just as peacefully. She glanced down the hall, opening the door to Kylie and Lilia's room, and frowned a little.

_And just where in the hell did Kylie run off too?_

The blue-violet haired girl returned to Akito's doorway just as Lilia's eyes flickered open.

"What time is it, Ky?"

Bella chuckled, "Well, it's a little after ten, and Kylie's not here. Any idea where she took off too?"

Lilia jerked up, realizing she was in Akito's room, and that she was _in his bed_. Memories from the night before hit her and she blushed a little. Bella was smirking slightly.

"Max and a few others are in town. She went to their hotel."

Bella's eyes widened, "She… didn't… _you know_… right?"

Lilia rolled her eyes, "Please, Bella, Kylie and Max are the last ones to do that before marriage."

"True…" Bella sighed and then said, "So, how was your night?"

Lilia glanced at Akito, "He… told me about his past."

Hazel-brown eyes widened in surprise.

"He… did?"

She gave a nod before slipping out of Akito's hold and crossing the room. The two girls shut the door behind them before heading into the kitchen.

"How… did you react?"

"It didn't bother me."

Bella stared at her with wide eyes.

Lilia glanced at her, "Was there a particular way I should've reacted."

"Anyone else… would've ran."

"Including you?"

Bella bit her lip guiltily, "I was a child…"

"Bella, I'm still like a child and yet I didn't run."

She hugged herself and looked down, "Lilia… you just don't know how much I hate myself for letting his appearance bother me… He used to have a crush on me… He told me he did… and I rejected him… because of that." She looked away shamefully. "I love Akito like a brother… and I hate myself for hating that side of him…"

Lilia was quiet.

"Bella… I love him."

Bella jerked her head up, surprised to hear those heartfelt words.

"You… honestly mean that?"

Lilia nodded.

"More than anything…"

Both girls felt silent as they heard the sounds of Akito getting out of bed. Bella looked down in surprise, the news of how strongly Lilia truly felt toward her best friend bewildering her. Lilia stood up and quickly went into her room, brushing past Akito as soon as he emerged, dressed. He was wearing a navy windbreaker today.

"Oh, Bella… you're back." Akito blinked a few times.

Bella weakly smiled, "Yeah…"

"How was your Grandfather?"

"Grandfather's fine. He says hello."

Akito nodded and then asked, "Are you alright?"

Hazel-brown eyes met midnight black, "Yes… I… just got a lot on my mind. Mainly about the tournament, you know. I heard… I heard that the Valkyries are gonna come back."

"Didn't they split up?"

"Yeah, but two of the members are still trying to head on…"

Akito frowned a little and then said, "What do you wanna do about it? Up our training?"

Bella smiled and then said, "Maybe… at the moment, I just… just wanna take a break. See ya…"

Akito's eyes widened in surprise as he watched the Italian girl head off to her room.

_Take a break? Bella has never said those words in her entire life!_

Stunned by this, Akito sighed before he decided to take a walk. His thoughts were to incoherent to understand, mainly when they came to Lilia, and now Bella's weird behavior. The Japanese boy headed out of the apartment, taking the elevator to the bottom floor, and heading outside.

____________________

Lilia sighed as she sat down at her computer, thinking to herself. It was taking all of her restraint not to run out of the room, grab Akito, and kiss him breathless. Now that she knew everything…

She loved him even more.

"I wonder… if he will ever learn to love… especially someone like me…"

Lilia closed her eyes and smiled, recalling how he had asked her to stay, and how they had slept side-by-side all night long. He had been so warm, so vulnerable, and he had let her in.

_He… must trust me._

The though sent warmth throughout the young girl as she went to the window, looking out it, and touching the cool glass with her fingertips. A soft smile tugged at her lips.

"Soon… Akito… soon I will tell you I love you to your face instead of my dreams…"

_____________________

The day was nice, the storm from the night before having vanished without a trace. The brown leaves from summer that still remained rustled in the slight wind as Akito walked. For some reason, he found himself humming, and then softly singing.

"'The key to my soul is hard to find and people tell me I'm hard to read, but I'm not difficult, I'm not naïve, I just keep moving where my feet lead. I can open your eyes, I can change your mind, I can re-paint your walls and I will. I can be, I can be, I can be all you need but I will not kiss your feet, I will not smile to please.'"

He paused and looked down at the river bank, seeing leaves dancing in the water, rippling it, before he continued to sing.

"'Nobody told me what to believe, nobody showed me what to see, nobody can put words in my mouth I'm just the person that I learned to be. And it never mattered to me anyways, and it never mattered to me anyways if I'm blue or black or white or purple, red. I will change when I need to. I can run through your fire, I can jump your wall, I can dive into your lake and I will. I don't need, I don't need, I don't need destiny telling me what to believe I will smile when I'm pleased.'"

Akito moved forward and paused on the small bridge, leaning against it, and staring down at his reflection.

"'I can open your eyes, I can change your mind, I can re-paint your walls and I will. I can be, I can be, I can be all you need but I will not kiss your feet, I will not smile to please. I can run through your fire, I can jump your wall, I can dive into your lake and I will. I don't need, I don't need, I don't need destiny telling me what to believe. I will smile when I'm pleased…'"

The young boy of seventeen continued to lean on the bridge, staring down at his reflection, and sighing deeply as Lilia's face appeared in the water. He could see them, laughing, holding, and smiling together. It was the future he wanted, the future he craved.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"I have to find out how Lilia feels…" He declared softly, before looking back at the water.

Akito then staggered a bit as he saw the future he thought was much more plausible. The memory of Lilia and Michael kissing pierced through him. He glared at the water as he saw them laughing and hugging, jealousy and anger tearing through him.

"Damn you, Parker!"

Akito stumbled backwards in anger, suddenly flipping over the other side of the bridge, and suddenly he found himself under water. Sputtering, the boy resurfaced, gagging from the water, and dragging himself to the bank, where he stood, dripping wet and annoyed. Suddenly, he heard someone stifling laughter, and raised an eyebrow.

Kylie and Max smiled at him, "Somebody took a little swim."

"Shut up, Kylie." Akito growled, wiping the mud off the side of his face.

"What startled you? A fish?" Max laughed.

Akito blushed as he recalled his moment of anger, "Nothing."

Kylie stared at him, the laughter vanishing off her face along with her smile.

"Akito… can I ask you a question?"

Akito blinked. Kylie had never been so forward with him.

"Uh… sure?"

Kylie bit her lip before inquiring, "How… do you feel… about Lia?"

Akito blushed hotly and looked down.

"Honestly?"

She nodded.

"I… I think I love her."

Kylie smiled, "Good. Tell her."

"Wha-?"

"Just do it. Trust me."

Akito made a face, "That last bit's kinda hard to do…"

Kylie rolled her eyes, "Get outta the mud, get cleaned up, and find the perfect chance."

"When?"

"How about during the party tonight?" Max then suggested.

"Party?" Akito blinked.

They nodded.

"Bella's throwing a party. Some of our friends and rivals are coming tonight."

Akito blinked.

_That explains the weird behavior… I bet Tala's gonna be there._

"O…kay."

"Don't worry, Akito, I'm sure… things will work out the way they're supposed to." Kylie then told him, smiling.

Max placed an arm around her shoulders, "And we'll distract Michael!"

Akito smiled at the pair, "_Arigato_…"

They beamed before holding their hands out. Akito hesitated, smiled, and then grasped them.

And for once in his life…

He learned to really trust.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ETP: Two more chappies left! Mwhahaha!**


	9. Unrequited Love

**A/N: Okay, finally on Ch 9!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, the characters, or anything other than my OCs.**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Akito couldn't believe the sight before him.

He could simply come to one simple conclusion as he saw the party before him, Bladers and friends laughing and chatting alike, forgetting competition and old scores to settle for one night, and to act just like normal teenagers for once.

Okay, something was seriously wrong with Bella. Never in her life would she graciously invite rivals into their home, throw a party, and cut loose. She was an uptight and strict captain, a good one, but sometimes…

Akito shook those thoughts out of his head before he weaved his way through the crowd. He could see Blaine, Kris, Tyson, Kenny, Hilary, Kai, Tala, Ray, Mariah, Lee, Kevin, Gary, Robert, Johnny, Oliver, Enrique, Michael (he twitched a little), Emily, Eddy, Rick, and Max. The blond was holding Kylie and giving Enrique an evil look every time the other blond would smile at Kylie.

"Nice party," Akito said, crossing his arms.

Bella looked up from setting out the snacks and met his gaze, "What?" She blinked innocently.

"Since when does the captain of the Chthonian Blades throw parties?"

"Since I said we were gonna take a break. Besides, it's more for Kylie's sake than anything. I'm trying to make it easier on her for when Max leaves again, since she won't see him until the tournament in Russia and when they do see each other, they'll be rivals again."

Akito sighed and said, "Bella… you've been really confusing me lately."

Bella glared at him, "Yeah, well, you haven't been yourself really either, so you're the last person who should even say anything about confusion, Akito."

Shaking his head, Akito turned on his heel and attempted to get used to the party setting, but it was hard. Lilia was with Kris and starting up upbeat dance music, mainly consisting of Cascada. He finally found a safe spot in the corner with Blaine, who was chatting eagerly with Kenny about D&D, Hilary sweatdropping beside him.

"Dorks, aren't they?" Kris smirked as she joined them.

The brunette grumbled, "You have no idea…"

"Actually, I do. I'm dating the King of the Dorks."

Hilary smiled, "Oh really? I'm in a similar situation with Kenny here."

Kenny blushed at the reminder that he was in a committed relationship with Hilary. At least until they heard Rick challenging Lee to a battle. Cheering, several went into the training room to watch, Tyson leading them. Several of the girls' sweatdropped.

"They can't go a day without having to have a Beybattle can they?" Lilia sighed.

Hilary sighed as well, "Yep."

A moment later they smirked evilly, before grabbing the remaining boys and pulling them over to the cleared area of the living room to dance. Ray was blushing as Mariah eagerly pulled him onto the dance floor, dancing in ways that would make Lee cringe and scream. Max was break dancing, leaving several in awe, including Bella and even Tala.

"Grrrr!" Emily was pouting, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose as Michael continued to drool and stare at Lilia from across the room. "You idiot…"

Michael didn't hear her. It finally made the orange-haired girl snap. Michael suddenly was bright red as Emily grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down into a rough kiss.

In that one moment, all romantic thoughts toward Lilia vanished.

Akito raised an eyebrow from his secluded spot in the corner. He was leaning against the wall, his foot propped up, and his arms crossed over his stomach. He had been fairly impressed with Max's break-dancing skills, and even more relieved that Emily had finally found her courage to show Michael that Lilia wasn't the only girl in his life.

"Go on, Bella! Ask him to dance!"

Bella was as red as her bow as she tried fighting against Kris and Lilia, who were pushing her in Tala's direction. Unlike the other boys, Tala chose not to go watch the battle, and was watching Max dance now with Kylie. Bella dug her heels into the carpet, trying to cease them from pushing her toward her crush.

"NO!" She hissed, glaring evilly.

"DO IT!"

With one hard shove, Bella stumbled forward, catching herself right before Tala, who raised an eyebrow. Blushing even worse, Bella crossed her arms, and made a face, intending to hurt her teammate and ex-teammate later on. Kris had captured Blaine again and was watching from the dance floor, where Blaine was dancing like a robot.

"Um…"

Tala continued to look at her, before he sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm only doing this to get the creepy stares off me from your crazy teammate." He held out his hand.

Bella blinked and took the hand. "Not like I wanted a dance anyway." She said shortly, lying through her teeth.

Tala smirked, "Like anyone else will believe _that_ Valtieri." He pulled her onto the floor.

And it just so happened to switch to a slow song, Unrequited Love, from Kylie's Final Fantasy IX soundtrack…

Akito chuckled as Tala and Bella awkwardly blushed, before the redhead started to slow dance. It wasn't a surprise that he was actually good. Kylie giggled as Max twirled her passed Akito, who was getting bored and uninterested.

_Maybe I can sneak off and hide in my room… Yeah, I can go and finish that new werewolf book that Kylie lent me… That's what I'll do the moment I can slip away unnoticed._

Suddenly Akito felt his face warm as soft green eyes were staring into his. Lilia giggled and cocked her head to the side.

"You're the best looking guy here," She said simply.

Akito blushed hotly, surprised to hear this especially after Lilia had seen his face.

"Dance with me."

"…I don't dance…"

Lilia rolled her eyes, "Anybody can dance! Just follow my lead! Come on!"

Akito blinked as suddenly Lilia's hand was clasped around his, pulling him among the dancers. He looked around and blushed as Lilia placed his hand on her waist, grasping his other one, and smiling up at him warmly. He tried to imitate the other dancers, but he kept stumbling over his own two left feet.

They accidentally knocked into Emily and Michael, who glared, and Lilia merely stuck her tongue out at them before smiling back at Akito. Taking a deep breath, Akito imagined they were alone, and suddenly the nerves were gone. Lilia grinned broadly as he started to dance less clumsily and more gracefully. Her brown curls bounced as he twirled her.

The melodic sound of his laughter made warmth spread through her entire being.

_I'm making him laugh… Me, Lilia…_

She had never felt so much joy before in her life. Akito smiled down at her, smiling with not only his lips, but with his eyes as well. Suddenly the song ended and Lilia was tapped on the shoulder.

"Hey, it's time." Kris whispered.

"Thanks for the dance, Akito…"

Lilia leaned on tip-toe to press a kiss to his visible cheek, before leaving him amongst the dances, and she headed over to the karaoke machine Kris had brought. A moment later Lilia was dancing and singing 'Love Again' by Cascada.

"'I can see it in your eyes, no more tears, no alibis, I'm still in love with you. There's so much I gotta show, I will never let you go, but still I know for sure. Come take me by the hand, this summer never ends… And I want to know that you believe in love again, please tell me now it's not the end, 'cause this I promise you so true, the summer belongs to you!'"

Kris joined in singing and dancing behind her along with, surprisingly, Kylie.

"'Could you believe in love again? How can I make you understand? But this I promise you so true, the summer belongs to you. The summer belongs to you. Would you catch me if I fall? Crash and burn and lose it all, tell me what to do, 'cause I need you night and day, will you ever run away? Just one more thing to say come take me by the hand, this summer never ends…'"

Lilia smiled as she locked her gaze on Akito, who blushed and continued to stare entranced as she watched her dancing.

"'And I want to know that you believe in love again, please tell me now it's not the end, 'cause this I promise you so true, the summer belongs to you, could you believe in love again? How can I make you understand? But this I promise you so true, the summer belongs to you. The summer belongs to you…'"

The sounded ended and the room broke into more applause. They glanced and saw that the boys had had ran off had returned, Rick sighing and Lee grinning wildly. Lilia laughed before she bowed, and then offered a hand out to Lee, who blinked.

"Come on, Kitty-Boy, you need to dance with a pretty girl at least once in your life."

Lee blushed and smiled, "Okay." He took her hand.

Akito was surprised to find he wasn't jealous as he watched Lilia and Lee dancing. He was in fact warmed by the action. Lilia was trying to make Lee feel better about himself, since he still hadn't found someone special in his life.

She really was a sweet and caring girl…

Akito smiled before he closed his eyes, turning to head out of the room, but not before a hand clasped down on his shoulder. He turned and blinked, surprised to see Bella looking up at him sternly.

"You aren't leaving just yet."

"What?"

Bella smiled, "I never got a dance from my best friend. I deserve at least one, right?"

'Citizen Soldiers' by 3 Doors Down had started to play just as Akito nodded, taking the Italian girl's hand. They moved to the dance floor, dancing beside Max and Kylie and Kris and Blaine. They sang along softly with the lyrics, smiling at each other.

"Hey, Akito?"

"Yeah, Bella"

Bella was quiet for a moment before whispering, "I'm happy for you… I want to see you smile more, okay?"

He blinked, "What are you talking about?"

"You'll figure it out in soon… real soon."

Confused by her words, he watched as Bella left him and was heading passed Tala to get something to eat. Three seconds later, however, the music stopped and the power went out, resulting in several screams. Quickly Lilia clicked on the flashlights, illuminating the room somewhat.

Tala blinked as suddenly Bella was in his arms, panting in fear, and he sweatdropped before dropping her to the floor. Lee, Kevin, and Gary were all poised like cats, their hair standing on its end. Kai and Tyson were looking around sweatdropping.

Michael had dived under the coffee table and was crying as thunder boomed, a storm unleashing itself once again. Max was holding Kylie, who was giggling because she realized she was the only one not scared, and they found it ironic due to the fact she used to be terrified of storms. Mariah was wailing and using the storm as an excuse to hold onto Ray.

Kenny had buried his face into Hilary's back and was trembling while the taller girl sighed and patted her boyfriend on the head. Oliver had jumped into Enrique's arms, the two of them blushing as they realized what had happened, and suddenly they were kissing in the dark, resulting in Johnny and Robert to exchange an awkward look and side-step away from each other. Lilia looked around, moving passed where Kris and Blaine were huddled on the couch and gawking at Oliver and Enrique, trying to find Akito.

The realization hit her a moment later that he had escaped when the power went out. A soft sigh escaped her.

_He's so anti-social… at least he stayed with us for a little while…_

Lilia found her heart pounding as the idea came to her. Now was her chance, a chance to finally find her courage and tell Akito of her feelings for him. Biting her lip, she looked over her shoulder at the chaos, before she nodded to herself and made her way toward the hallway.

Her hand touched the door that separated her from the love of her life, closing her eyes, and feeling her face burning.

_This is it…_

She opened the door…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ETP: Hah! Cliffhanger! Final chappie is next! Review please!**


	10. Aishiteru

**A/N: Final chapter! Will Lilia and Akito FINALLY get together? FIND OUT NOW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, the characters, or anything other than my OCs.**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

She opened the door and stepped inside. Akito was propped up on his bed, reading light in hand, and he was reading a book while listening to his MP3 player. He was completely oblivious to the fact that she was right there.

Lilia bit her lip, suddenly feeling sky, before she closed the door softly behind her. Her footsteps were silent as she crossed the room. Akito didn't look up until the feeling of someone removing his earphones caught his attention.

Midnight black met soft green…

"Lilia?"

"Why are you hiding in here?"

Akito looked down, "I… don't like parties."

Lilia pouted and replied, "How can you say that if you've never even given them a chance?"

"Lil…"

She sighed and scooted closer on the bed until her back was pressed against his stomach, leaning over to look at his book.

"Don't tell me, you wanna be a werewolf?"

He blushed.

"Doesn't surprise me," Lilia teased, "You do run around imitating Gandalf."

"Lilia… get out."

Lilia cringed as she realized she had embarrassed him and made him want to be left alone.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean it… I think it's cute that you have such a wonderful imagination."

Akito met her eyes, "Really?"

She nodded and then whispered, "I… kinda like that stuff too. I used to collect Yu-Gi-Oh cards."

Akito snorted, "And you're picking on _me_? Nice one, Lilia. Fail."

"Yeah, yeah." Lilia grinned and tapped him on the nose. "Like you can talk."

A moment of silence fell between them then. Suddenly nerves fluttered in Lilia's chest and she stood up, crossing the room, and staring at his closet.

"Akito… what's in there that you don't want me to see?"

The ebony-haired boy hesitated and sighed.

_I want to show her…_

Akito sighed and stood up, crossing the dark room, and opening the closet. Lilia's eyes widened at the sight of a shrine carefully decorated with sea shells and autumn leaves, the portraits of his parents meeting her gaze. It was the eyes of Hajimari Ichigo that stopped her though.

They were the same shade as Akito's and…

"Your… bit-beast?"

Akito cringed as he realized that Lilia had discovered the secret he kept from everyone, including Bella. He pulled out his blade and clenched it in his fist, staring down at it.

"Yeah…"

"So it's true…?"

Akito nodded. "Ichigo, my bit-beast, is the spirit of my father…"

Lilia broke into a grin and hugged him, "Aw! Your daddy stayed with you, to watch over you and protect you!"

"Yeah…" Akito was quiet though.

"What's wrong?"

"He… gets hurt a lot protecting me… I hate it."

Lilia looked down, "That's his job… as a father and as a bit-beast. To protect you, Akito…"

Akito smiled, "Yeah, but that doesn't stop the guilt, now does it?" He sighed and closed the closet, turning to head back to his book. "Look, Lia, just… go on back to the party. Kylie's gonna be wanting you with her… She's your sister, after all."

"No…"

Akito froze as suddenly Lilia was clutching the back of his shirt, pressing her face into his back, and crying softly.

"_You _need me… You're hurting; Akito… let me in… please…"

_I'm hurting because I love you… I don't want to see you hurt, like I see my father hurt every time I battle…_

"I can't…"

"Akito… please…"

Akito closed his eyes tightly, "Lilia…"

"Akito… I…"

He stepped away from her, Lilia staring at her feet in shock as the tears continued to cascade. Akito sat back down on the edge of the bed, staring at his shoes, and trying to think clearly.

He couldn't. Not with Lilia so close, not with her pleading to let her into his heart. To share his burdens, to fight this world together.

"_Ai… shi… teru…_"

Lilia jerked her head up as Akito spoke that unreal confession.

Akito clenched his eyes shut, "_Aishiteru_…"

Aishiteru meant 'I love you' in Japanese…

"What…?"

His fingers clasped around her wrist, suddenly pulling her into his lap, and Akito embraced Lilia tightly, stroking her chocolate curls.

"I love you, Lilia…"

She pulled back, cupping his face, and brushing his bangs out of his scarred face.

"You… do?"

Midnight black orbs locked on soft green.

"Yes…"

Lilia simply leaned down, kissing him. Warm lips brushed against Akito's tenderly and softly, clearly speaking the screaming of her heart. Akito kissed back, tears of happiness sliding down his own face.

"You're not alone anymore, Akito… I love you, too."

"How long?" Akito whispered.

Lilia smiled and replied honestly, "The moment I met you…"

Akito bit his lip, "Wish I could say the same… I didn't really notice you until after…"

"After Michael kissed me?"

"…"

Lilia kissed him again, "You won't have to worry about him, or anyone else for that matter. I love _you_, Hajimari Akito…"

"_Aishiteru-mo_, Lilia." Akito replied tenderly.

They fell back onto the bed, just cuddling, and taking in the moment they shared. Closing their eyes, Akito lightly ran his fingertips down Lilia's bare arms, just loving the feel of his soft skin, and smelling her scent. She smelled like green apples and caramel.

"You smell pretty…"

Lilia blushed and giggled, "You smell amazing."

Akito laughed, "This is a bit weird."

"You'll get used to it… just keep on smiling and laughing."

"Anything for you, Lia…"

Akito then kissed her, slowly and hesitantly at first, before kissing her a little more firmly. Lilia welcomed the kiss, sinking her fingers in ebony strands, and feeling her heart racing in her chest. She tasted his sweet breath a moment later, pulling him as close as possible as they submitted to a passionate kiss.

"There you two are! The power just came back o –"

Bella took one look into the room and shut the door, sweatdropping, and twitching slightly.

"Did you find them?" Kylie inquired.

Bella shook off the trauma and smiled, "Yeah, and guess what?"

"What?" the small girl blinked.

"Mission accomplished."

Kylie squealed and ran to tell the others, Bella laughing to herself. However, the envy and the slight pain she felt wasn't hidden among the happiness she felt for her best friend and teammate.

_One day, Tala… one day I'll show you how much you mean to me…_

She closed her eyes.

_Until that day…_

_You're just going to have to deal with me hiding the truth from everyone…_

Bella then walked down the corridor, giving the almost lovers the privacy they needed…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ETP: Aw! And there's the end! Okay, now it's time for Bella's story! Please make sure to check out "Wake Me Up Inside" coming soon! (sweatdrops) And now I sound like a movie trailer person… Anyways… REVIEW!**


End file.
